Hans Meier Jürgen Klaus Dieter Peter Walter am Schalter
thumb|300px|right|Realitätsgetreue Actionfigur von Hans Meier Jürgen Klaus Dieter Peter Walter am Schalter und seinem symbiontem, orangen Haustier-Oktopuss Tentacle-Grape Die Lebensgeschichte von Hans Meier Jürgen Klaus Dieter Peter Walter am Schalter ist, so Buchtester Alfons Schaissdrähg: "... quasi Batman trifft Star Trek - The probably last generation, nur ohne Catwomans übergroße Brustimplantate und mit mehr Explosionen, Exkrementen und Zwergkaninchenfüßen, unter der Regie von Uwe Bollwerks hirngeschädigtem, älteren Bruder ... seiner Schwester." ~Alfons Schaissdrähg Lebenslauf des unsterblichen Trendsetteropas Wie alles begann Vor ungefähr 45 Millionen Jahren, als Mozart noch gerockt hat und Schwerkraft noch "voll fett krass konkret fett scheiße krass geil Arschlecken" war, durchlebte Hans Meier Jürgen Klaus Dieter Peter Walter am Schalter seine glückliche und traumabehaftete Kindheit, die er mit öffentlicher Diffamierung von Bäumen, dem Abkoten in Urwäldern, dem mittelalterlichen Vorläufer der Schrottplätze, und gelegentlicher spontaner Selbstentzündung verarbeitete. Seinen charakteristisch langen und wie ein Fluch auf ihm lastenden Namen verdankte er dem plötzlichen, schmerzvollen Tod seiner sieben älteren Geschwister auf dem familieneigenen elektrischen Stuhl, den Baby-Hans kontinuierlich betätigte. Da Namen generell teuer waren, musste Hans von da an die Namen all seiner Brüder übernehmen (seine Schwester Mandy durfte ihren Namen behalten, da der grad sowieso im Sonderangebot war) und erhielt für seinen Mehrfachmord den Beinamen "am Schalter". Als das Pleistozän so langsam begann, hatte Hans bereits seinen Abschluss an der Uga-Uga-Baumschule in der Tasche und machte eine Ausbildung zum Dinosauriertöter und Vollzeitmeteoriten. Als er arbeitsbedingt dann seinen Heimatplaneten Bielefeldanien verließ und auf der fünfzig Lichtjahre entfernten Erde einschlug, wo er eine Dinosauriertötungsquote von 100% verbuchte, musste er mit Bedauern feststellen, dass er bereits den ersten Trend gesetzt hatte, indem er die Eiszeit begann und das positive Adjektiv "cool" ins Leben rief. thumb|left|"Klingelingeling, Klingelingeling, hier kommt der Eiermann! Klingelingeling, komm'n sie alle, alle an die Eier ran!" ~Themesong des EierkopfesFür den Rest der Stein- und Bronzezeit konnte Hans sich als Gott und Schutzpatron der Mammutfellhändler über Wasser halten, ehe sein Rivale, der aus der ZWIEBELMANNschen Epfahl-Kirche exkommunizierte und von dem Eunuchen-Reich als Erzfeind etablierte Eiermann, eine Revolution begann und der 'coolen Eiszeit' den 'heißen Sommer' entgegensetzte. Aus Scheiße Geld machen thumb|Der Freude über den Sieg Liechtensteins waren keine Grenzen gesetztNachdem Hans Meier Jürgen Klaus Dieter Peter Walter am Schalter nun seine Haupteinnahmequelle, nämlich finanzielle Opfergaben und blutjunge Priestermaiden seiner Gefolgsleute, verloren hatte, verbrachte er die nächsten acht Jahrhunderte mit seiner Mitgliedschaft im Evil Council of Doom, mit welchem er den Liechtenstein-Luxemburgischen Krieg aus göttlichem Zorn gegen seine ehemaligen Schützlinge zugunsten der Nicht-Mammut-Streitmacht entschied, indem er Gentechnikexperimenteurhöhlenmann Peder Gorgaborgel (Niederetruskisch für 'Lustig') mit dessen erotischen Höhlenmalereien erpresste, mit Kokosnussmutagengiftpfeilen die zwei riesigen Kopfpenisse aller Mammuts zu verschließen, woraufhin diese platzten. Um Peder davon abzuhalten, alles auszuplaudern, löschte er anschließend dessen Gedächtnis und schmierte ihn mit einem eigenen fortschrittlichen Sendewohnwagen, wo Peder fast den Rest seines gesamten Lebens verbringen würde. Diese Investition drohte allerdings, die Kriegskasse des Evil Council of Dooms aufzufressen und die gerade erst von Dr. Dr. Teilwomandaszeugzumsüffelndareintuntut-Dingwomanumfälltwennmandraufschlägt -XXII. gezüchteten Finanzhaie auf den Plan zu rufen, weswegen Hans in herbe Kritik geriet und schnell Bunga-Bunga-Dollar scheffeln musste. Weil Rap-Musik noch nicht erfunden und Animeproduktionen wegen dem Fehlen von Fernsehern nicht möglich war, musste Hans einen anderen Weg finden, aus der Scheiße, die sich seit seinem Aufenthalt auf der Erde angehäuft hatte, Geld zu machen. Erst nach zehnhundert weiteren Jahren sollte ihm dieser Durchbruch gelingen. Als nämlich der noch sehr junge, aber trotzdem bereits sehr beliebte Yugi O'Löw, vierter Pharao von Ägypten und Meister der Kartenspiele, beim ECoD zu Besuch war und dort aus Versehen auf das Papyrusprotokoll des damaligen Mitglieds Ulter Walbricht schiss, kam Hans die Idee zu seiner größten und revolutionärsten Erfindung: das Klopapier. In einem Wettstreit mit dem chinesischen Innovations- und Wirtschaftsmandarin Ei Fin-Dung-Klau errichteten O'Löws israelische Sklavenarbeiter schnell die erste Klopapiermanufaktur, in der sie auch gleich zum Arbeiten verdonnert wurden, ehe der vom verstimmten Ulter Walbricht angestiftete Frühsozialist Karl 'Moses' Marx sie befreite und mit ihnen auszog, um den Meerrettich zu teilen. Ein echter Erfolg der beginnenden Klopapierindustrie stellte sich jedoch lange Zeit nicht ein. Erst, als Hans Meier Jürgen Klaus Dieter Peter Walter am Schalter Ossi Ostboarn, den Adoptivneffen der älteren Cousine seines Schwagers einstellte und dieser begann, den 'Shit', wie er die Po-Schokolade nannte, zu rauchen, sollte es zu der textilbasierten Poreinigungsrevolution kommen, welche der Historiker und Lügengeschichtenerfindertuer Hans Joachim Dünnpfiff einen "Haufen Exkremente von röcketragenden MÄDSCHIG-DÄ-GÄWÄARING-Kopie-suchtenden Männern" ~''Hans Joachim Dünpfiff'' titulierte. Ostboarn, welcher eigentlich wenig Sympathiepunkte bei Hans hatte, weil er den offiziellen Themsong von Eiermann zusammen mit Paul&Pauls Nachfolgeband Ich&Ich&Ich&Ich&Ich&Shit(und Öl) (gegründet, nachdem Paul1 qualvoll in einer Eselskarrencaramboulage verstorben und Paul2 als Folge dessen eine besonders extreme Form des Tripleschizos erlitten hatte) gesungen hatte, konnte seinen Chef entzücken, als er diesem seine legendären Wachsmalstifte lieh, und erstmals beschriebenes Klopapier ermöglichte. thumb|Eine der beliebtesten Klopapierausgaben enthält die komplette Beschwörungsförmel für ÖZZREÖÖÖÖÖÖL, den altgriechischen Helden und spielbaren Obercharakter im KAMPF-UM-MACHT-(und Öl)-Konkurrenten Riege of Fucking Legends (RofL)Die erste Edition, welche alberne, altägyptische Anekdoten enthielt, schlug ein wie eine Bombe und verkaufte sich oft genug, um den ECoD aus seiner Finanzkrise zu retten. Wegen des hohen Umsatzes setzte Hans Meier Jürgen Klaus Dieter Peter Walter am Schalter sich selbst ein Denkmal und expandierte seine Klopapierproduktion mit dem Stein von Rosetta (lat. Rosette, Anus), einem Steinklopapier, auf dem die Witze auf Altgriechisch übersetzt standen. Epilog des Trendsetterlebens - To be continued Das nun entwickelte und populäre Klopapier sollte auch in der Zukunft immer wieder eine große Rolle spielen. Als der ECoD den Dreißigjährigen-Krieg unter ZWIEBELMANNs teuflischer Regie begann, versuchte am Schalter sich daran, auch Franco Blanco, den Spanreichischen Diktator, zum Kriegsbeitritt zu überreden, indem er ihm eine Sonderedition Klopapier mit dem humorgeladenen Aufdruck "Abseilneger-Landeplatz" persönlich überreichte. Sein Plan wurde allerdings durchkreuzt, als Billy Mähs eben jenes Klopapier entwendete, um auf ihm seine wachsmalstiftverfasste Hilfebotschaft nach Ahmärriga zu versenden, und Blanco die nächsten fünf Wochen bitterlich weinend nach dem Abwurf eines echten braunen Bombenteppiches das Klo nicht verlassen konnte und mit ihm schließlich eine dauerhafte Symbiose einging. Als ZWIEBELMANN den nächsten Krieg begann, tat am Schalter gut daran, Europa zu verlassen und sich auf sein Sommerschlösschen auf dem Uranus zurückzuziehen, wo er begeistert über vorbeikommende Asteroiden bloggte und den ersten Marsmännchen-Porno drehte. Kategorie:Klo und Zubehör Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Krieg Kategorie:Sonstiges